Minha razão de viver
by Sagittarius no Laura
Summary: Você é minha razão de viver. O meu tudo. O meu amor. A minha luz. O meu anjo. A minha vida. O meu Dégel.


**_Notas do autor_**

 ** _Oi!_**

 ** _Isto é um surto bem pequeno que tive agora. Estava a estudar para um teste que tenho amanhã quando me veio essa ideia à cabeça. E é claro que fui logo escrever. Perdoem os erros. Saint Seiya nãome pertence mas todos vocês sabem isso. Aviso que é yaoi e que não vou tolerar quaisquer comentários depreciativos em relação a isso. Quem gosta, leia e deixe comentário. Ajuda sempre._**

 **A minha razão de viver**

Estamos juntos à quanto tempo? Dois, três anos... Todo esse tempo me pergunto, o que você viu em mim? Observo você, dormindo na minha cama, com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito. Tão calmo, tão sereno, tão inocente. Por isso pergunto, o que você viu em mim? Você poderia ter quem quisesse, duvido que alguém resista a você. Embora você nega e diga que é dos meus olhos, você é lindo e muito sexy. Qual quer um quereria você. Então me pergunto novamente, porquê eu? Eu sou apenas um homem sádico, sanguinário e cruel. Você é tão inocente e puro. Você é tão diferente de mim. Porquê eu? Você mantém uma postura que afasta todos. Mas comigo você é diferente. Você é aberto, já consegui fazer você corar. Até rir. Rir! Uma coisa que todos achavam impossível de você. Comigo você perde a pose e a muralha que ergueu para se proteger. Você confia em mim. Porquê eu? Porque eu tive acesso ao seu coração? Porque sou eu o dono dele? Você é dono do meu desde que os nossos olhares se cruzaram. Você viu algo de diferente em mim. Algo especial. Mas nunca soube o que foi. Você nunca contou. Porquê eu? Como eu pude fazer você me amar? Gostava de saber como eu tenho seu coração.

 _Porque só podia ser você. Eu amo você por ser único._ _Por ser exatamente como é._

Ouvi sua voz sonolenta dizer estas palavras. Você tinha respondido aos meus questionamentos. Decidido, pergunto eu voz alta "O que você viu em mim? Porquê eu? Você podia ter qualquer um." Esperei por sua resposta, que veio com uma pequena gargalhada.

 _Apenas podia ser você. Lhe pertenço desde o dia em que te conheci, Kardia. Apenas podia amar você. Porque apenas você me completa. Apenas você._

Suas palavras me deram confiança. Mas uma pergunta não saía da minha cabeça. "O que viu de especial em mim?" A pergunta saiu dos meus lábios sem que a pudesse travar.

 _Vi meu mundo em você, vi tudo o que faltava em mim. Vi tudo o que precisava para ser feliz._

Suas palavras me deixaram com uma alegria enorme. Apertei você em meus braços, querendo manter você junto a mim para sempre. Não quero sair do seu lado nunca. E não quero que você saia do meu. Quando retornei a olhar para o seu rosto, você já estava dormindo de novo. Passei meus dedos pelo seu cabelo de cor exótica. Sempre tão macios e tão belos. Minha mão se dirigiu para seu rosto. Traços delicados mas não andróginos. Os lábios vermelhos e mais deliciosos que quaisquer das minhas maçãs. A pele pálida, marcada por qualquer toque. E os belos olhos violeta. Olhos aqueles que para todos os outros eram frios e que para mim revelavam tudo sobre você. A cada dia me apaixono mais por você. Por seu jeito tímido e frio, por sua beleza rara, por sua personalidade. Quem diria que eu, o sádico cavaleiro de Escorpião, estaria tão apaixonado. Você se tornou a minha vida, a minha razão de viver. Para sempre seu, minha luz, meu anjo, minha vida.

 _"Não sei se você sabe, mas também pertenço a você. Desde sempre."_

Vi um sorriso brincar em sua face e você se achegou mais a mim, como se buscasse proteção e carinho. Como uma criança. A minha criança. Envolvi você num abraço ainda mais apertado e toquei em sua bochecha delicadamente. Depositei um beijo em seus belos lábios e me aconcheguei. Você é minha razão de viver. O meu tudo. O meu amor. A minha luz. O meu anjo. A minha vida. O meu Dégel.

 ** _Notas finais_**

 ** _Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem comentários que sempre ajuda._**

 ** _Agora eu estive pensando em começar a fazer FANFICS POR ENCOMENDA. Deixem o casal que vocês queres que eu faço. Pode ser de Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Inazuma Eleven ou do raio que os parta._**

 ** _Fico à espera._**

 ** _Beijos_**

 ** _Laura_**


End file.
